Un regalo
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: Muy cortito.. Viñeta... Ichigo quiere entregarle algo a Orihime pero no puede por estar "destruyendo" hollows... Orihime le quiere regalar algo a Ichigo, pero no lo encuentra... ¿Cómo terminara el día?.... IchiHime...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias:** Mmm ps creo que ninguna en especial... es un pequeña Viñeta que disque se me ocurrio al ver una imagen que encontre hace unos momentos jeje... Esta basado en el 14 de febrero. See ya saben ese día en el que tanto los hombres como las mujeres- sin tomar en cuenta la tradicion japonesa de San valentín y el día blanco-, les regalan algo a sus novios(as) o a la persona que les gusta... Y yo en mi ingenuidad y por lo que da a entender la imagen es que si ese alguien que te gusta te regala algo y tú le regalas algo a ese alguien que te gusta, es porque los sentimientos son correspondidos, ¿no? Si no es el caso... mmm supongamos que así sucede siempre jeje ^^U... Saludos...

P.D... Como siempre, perdonen si hay OoC ¬¬

Espero y les guste un poco!!

* * *

**Regalo.**

**Viñeta**

**-**

**-**

Estaba nervioso... ¿Y cómo no estarlo si ese día era 14 de febrero? Él ya tenía su regalo, nada especial claro, pero lo tenía... no lo que marcaba la tradición, pero no por eso menos especial.

Flores.

Las flores que tanto le gustaban a Orihime, se las había comprado con esperanza de juntar el valor suficiente para entregarselas, si no, ¿de que servía que las hubiera comprado? Pero al parecer el destino no estaba de su parte, o mejor dicho, los Hollows... no habían dejado de aparecer en todo el día y él había tenido que ayudar a derrotarlos. ¿Y que tenía por resultado? Que era pleno atardecer y todavía no le entregaba las flores a Orihime. ni le había dicho lo que quería... esas palabras que por más que trataba de ordenar en su mente, simplemente no podía. Pero las diría de eso estaba seguro.

¿Cómo? No lo sabía.

¿Cuándo? Definitivamente ese día, ningún otro.

Tenía que darse prisa, se repitió por décimoquinta vez mientras miraba al hollow que había aparecido ante él.

-

-

A pesar de que se había dicho que no le iba a regalar nada, no pudo cumplir su promesa. Por que a pesar de que se había dicho muchas veces, que Kurosaki-kun sentía solo amistad por ella, eso no sirvio para evitar que el 13 de febrero en la noche, se encontrará hasta tarde en la cocina terminando de hacer chocolates para el shinigami pelinaranja.

Pero al parecer su esfuerzo no había servido de nada, por que en todo el día no había visto a Ichigo ni una sola vez, solo se limitaba a sentir su riatsu. Pero cada vez que conseguia llegar a dónde lo había sentido, se encontraba con la sorpresa de que el joven ya había emprendido la partida a otro lado. ¿Y como resultado? Había recorrido medio Karakura en busca de Ichigo, sin realmente poder encontrarlo.

¿Que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Seguir buscando al escurridizo joven pelinaranja o comerse ella misma el chocolate que habia preparado y envuelto con tanto entusiasmo? Lanzó un suspiro mientras contemplaba el parque en silencio, pensando en sus opciones.

**-**

**-**

Por fin había terminado. Los hollows habían dejado de molestarlo, y era libre para hacer lo que quisiera de su tiempo, tiempo que emplearia en buscar a Orihime, aún no era tan tarde y su casa no estaba muy lejos de su posición actual, solo necesitaba ir por las flores y después buscar a Orihime.

Rapidamente se dirigió a su casa, recogio las flores que mantenía ocultas en su habitación- si su padre llegaba a verlas no se libraria de sus burlas durante un tiempo-, y salió igual de rápido buscando a Orihime, pensando en dónde podría encontrarse a esas horas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que podía localizarla siguiendo su riatsu.

Termino por llegar al parque, donde la vio a lo lejos contemplando las vistas, casi por instinto escondió las flores tras su espalda mientras se acercaba lentamente. Al parecer Orihime fue conciente de su presencia, por que a los pocos segundos giro un poco su cabeza en su dirección y su rostro mostró sorpresa al contemplarlo. Sorpresa y un ligero sonrojo.

Orihime se dio por completo la vuelta mientras que sus manos las mantenía atrás de su espalda, comenzó a caminar en dirección a Ichigo, al tiempo que apartaba sus ojos apenada. Igual que él. Apenados los dos, sin saber que decir, como comenzar...

Estuvieraon así unos minutos, ambos metidos en sus pensamientos, sin saber que decir, como actuar, sonrojados, y avergonzados... pero todo cambio inesperadamente, ya que después de cerrar los ojos y un suspiro, ambos, al mismo tiempo, mostraron lo que escondían tras su espalda.

Unas flores.

Unos chocolates.

Segudios de unas palabras que nunca olvidarían.

-Me gustas Inoue.

-Me gustas Kurosaki-kun.

Abrieron los ojos confundidos. ¿Habían escuchado bien? Todo parecia indicar que sí, por que Ichigo veía que Orihime sostenía unos chocolates que pensaba regalarle, e Ichigo sostenía unas flores que pensaba regalarle a Orihime. Sonrieron mientras tomaba cada uno su regalo, para después abrazarse tiernamente.

Sin expresa ninguna otra palabra.

Hay ocasiones en las que las palabras sobran y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Después del abrazo, se separaron, mirandose fijamente a los ojos, tiernamente, Ichigo tomó con una de sus manos la mejilla de Orihime, haciéndo que ella se pusiera de puntillas mientras el bajaba un poco el rostro, y después los dos sintieron una súbita corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos, su primer beso.

Tierno y lleno de amor. Largo y al mismo tiempo corto. Romántico e incluso un poco apasionado.

Perfecto.

Después se separaron, sonriéndose mutuamente y mientras Ichigo tomaba de la mano a Orihime para emprender el camino a casa de la chica- como buen casi-novio tenía que ir a dejarla a su casa, por seguridad-, ambos pelinaranjas se preguntaban, mirando de reojo sus regalos que llevaban en la mano libre, si todo era tan sencillo, ¿por que habían tardado tanto?

* * *

_See lo se patético!! Pero tengan compasión jeje es exactamente media noche y despues de varias horas intentando, por fin "escribi algo" jejeje... Y lo que pretendia ser la continuación de un fic, se convirtio en un nuevo intento de Ichihime... Creo que pretendo ayudar en la noble labor de que en el fandom haya más Ichihimes n.n ¿Es bueno escuchar y descargar musica, platicar por msn, ver imagenes y pelearse con tu hermano para escribir un fic? Si intentan hacer uno como los míos, definitivamente si...... pero si quieren hacer algo mejor.... nunca lo intenten ¬¬ jejej _

_Espero que al menos les haya gustado un pocquito y como siempre saben que cualquier sugerencia, tirada de pelo, tomatazo, amenaza y críticas... solo es cuestion de que dejen un review- por favor, por favor, por favor-... haciendo muy feliz a este intento de escritora de fics jeje... Saludos y gracias por leer..._

_**Sayounara!!**_


End file.
